1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing plugs for closing holes, and more particularly, to a device that a does not have to be removed in order for a screw, or plug, to utilize the hole. The hold closure device prevents most debris, water and extraneous particles from coming in.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,676 issued to Jean-Claude Morandiere on Jun. 8, 1993. However, it differs from the present invention because a user must remove the sealing plug in order to utilize the hole.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.